I don't need it
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Iya, appa tau. Kau boleh menghukum appa karena terlambat mengucapkannya. Dan juga hukum appa karena tidak datang pada acara penerimaan rapormu hari ini." / "Appa tidak boleh memakai pakaian selama libur sekolah nanti." / stuck in summary T.T Baekyeol / Chanbaek, please don't like don't read. RnR, thank you :*


Title : I don't need it

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Main casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Family, fluff, maybe romance._.

Rate : K

Length : One Shoot

A/N : Ini Cuma selingan dari semua ff-ff chapterku yang lagi on-going aja… feel free to read, but don't forget to leave your review :D jangan ada bash, karna aku gak nerima itu. Baik itu nge-bash chara, alur, atau authornya sendiri. Thank you^^

.

.

.

.

**I don't need it**

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur membiaskan warna menenangkan pada langit pagi. Park Chanyeol, namja berusia dua puluh tujuh itu memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terbaring seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat bertubuh mungil sedang terlelap dalam tidur cantiknya. Tampaknya alam mimpi membawa anak itu terlalu jauh hingga ia tak lagi menyadari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi kasur, mengelus rambut namja mungil yang masih tenggelam di dunia mimpinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum menawan sebelum ia berbisik di telinga namja mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-a, ireona…"

Namja mungil itu terusik. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari dahinya yang mengerut lalu ia menggumam tidak jelas lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. Ia begitu menyukai ekspresi anaknya itu kapan pun ia membangunkannya. Chanyeol beralih mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun agar bangkit dari tempat tidur lantas membawanya keluar kamar dengan posisi ia yang menggendong Baekhyun.

"Appa… Aku masih ngantuk…" rengek Baekhyun di gendongan appanya. Kepalanya masih terkulai di bahu sang appa menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar butuh waktu berbaring sambil memejamkan mata barang sebentar lagi.

"Appa tau. Tapi kau kan harus sekolah sayang. Appa tidak mau kau terlambat." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di kamar mandi lalu menuntunnya ke arah bath up.

Baekhyun kecil yang masih terkantuk-kantuk membiarkan Chanyeol membuka piyamanya begitu saja. Setiap harinya, ia memang sudah terbiasa diurus oleh sang ayah, mulai dari membangunkannya, memandikannya, membuatkannya sarapan, mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah, menemaninya bermain, sampai menemaninya hingga tertidur.

Chanyeol sendiri bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya dan saat ini menjabat sebagai CEO setelah ayahnya Changmin tak mampu lagi memimpin perusahaan karena kesehatan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan. Walau ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya di pagi hari untuk mengurus Baekhyun, berusaha pulang sebelum jam 7—ia lebih sering memilih membawa pekerjaannya untuk diselesaikan di rumah, dan meluangkan waktu tiap akhir pekan untuk membawa Baekhyun bermain ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

Ya, Park Chanyeol mengurus anak semata wayangnya seorang diri sejak istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan selama tiga tahun, Chanyeol menahan rasa sakitnya ditinggal orang yang paling ia cintai sekaligus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun agar ia tidak merasakan sakit yang sama. Chanyeol berusaha mencurahkan kasih sayang sebanyak yang ia mampu berikan agar Baekhyun tak pernah merasa rindu dengan kehadiran seorang ibu di sisinya.

Chanyeol selesai memakaikan seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Ia kemudian membawa anaknya itu ke ruang makan untuk menikmati sedikit sarapan yang sudah ia sediakan di meja. "Habiskan sarapanmu Baek, appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Appa akan datang ke sekolahku minggu depan kan?"

"Iya, appa pasti datang, jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum sayang pada Baekhyun lalu mengelus helaian rambut halus anaknya itu.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mulai menyantap roti panggang yang dibuatkan appanya. Ia sangat senang karena walaupun sibuk, appanya selalu berusaha memberikan waktu kapan pun Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi appa." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ya, mengecup bibir sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak kecil, bahkan sejak ibunya masih hidup. Ia selalu mencium bibir kedua orang tuanya sebelum pergi ke sekolah—karena sejak kecil, ibunya sudah membiasakan mencium bibirnya setiap waktu sehingga hal itu tak lagi terasa asing jika dilihat di ruang lingkup keluarga kecil mereka.

Yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum memandang langkah anaknya yang berlari-lari kecil, bergegas menuju kelasnya. Saat ia tak melihat siluet Baekhyun lagi, ia kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memutar arah menuju kantornya.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri sekarang sudah sampai di kelasnya. Kelas III-A. Ia duduk di bangku kedua, tepatnya di belakang Kyungsoo dan di depan Luhan. Di samping kirinya ada Sehun, sementara di samping kanannya ada Kris, anak paling tinggi sekaligus paling menyeramkan di kelasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sampai saat ini sangat iri dengan teman sekelasnya yang satu itu. Kyungsoo mempunyai mata bulat dan sangat menggemaskan sementara dia hanya punya sepasang mata sipit yang selalu melengkung bak bulan sabit jika ia tersenyum. Ia ingin punya mata sebulat Kyungsoo agar terlihat lebih mirip dengan appanya yang juga bermata bulat—Baekhyun mendapat mata sipit itu dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo juga juara satu di kelasnya dan Baekhyun juga sangat iri dengan hal itu. Sudah tiga tahun mereka ada di sekolah dasar yang sama dan tiap tahun itu juga nama Kyungsoo selalu dipanggilkan ke depan karena ia meraih juara pertama.

Lalu, hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun iri, Kyungsoo mempunyai ibu yang sangat memperhatikannya. Ia selalu didampingi ibunya saat menerima piala juara pertamanya, ia selalu dibuatkan bekal makan siang yang sangat lezat oleh ibunya, ibunya selalu datang saat ada panggilan rapat orang tua siswa.

Dan pada penerimaan rapor minggu depan, Kyungsoo pasti juga akan didampingi ibunya—yang menurut Baekhyun sangat cantik—sementara Baekhyun? Ia hanya punya Chanyeol seorang. Ayah yang begitu ia sayangi.

Memikirkan figur ibu yang sebenarnya begitu ia rindukan, Baekhyun kehilangan konsentrasinya belajar. Baekhyun memang hanyalah anak berusia sembilan tahun yang belum mengerti apa makna kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya merasa sedih saat ia tidak memiliki apa yang kebanyakan orang miliki.

Baekhyun membalik-balik buku matematikanya, sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jung seonsaengnim.

"Baek..Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Sehun yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menghela nafas. Ia mulai mencoreti buku matematikanya yang sejak tadi dibiarkan dalam keadaan putih polos.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kecil masih uring-uringan bahkan setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Tadi saat istirahat ia terlibat dialog dengan teman-temannya yang terus membicarakan akan membawa siapa pada penerimaan rapor minggu depan. Kyungsoo berbicara dengan begitu bangganya, katanya ia akan membawa ibunya. Belum lagi Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya berjanji akan membelikannya mainan baru jika nilainya meningkat dari semester yang lalu, kemudian Jongin yang bilang ia dijanjikan pesta ulang tahun meriah oleh ibunya jika ia mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar, dan bla bla bla. Semua orang membicarakan tentang ibu, lalu apa Baekhyun boleh menginterupsi dengan membicarakan ayahnya?

Ayahnya juga sangat perhatian. Ayahnya juga selalu datang ke sekolahnya saat penerimaan rapor, ayahnya juga selalu membelikan mainan baru yang ia inginkan, ayahnya juga selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya—walau hanya dengan acara mereka berdua tanpa ada orang lain ikut di dalamnya.

Huufftt..

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pada sosok Sehun yang duduk bertopang dagu di sampingnya. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku depan sekolah menunggu jemputan mereka masing-masing.

"Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Apa karena Kyungsoo?"

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi khas anak-anak—tidak ada guratan serius di manik mata mereka, "Kau tenang saja. Biarpun eommanya cantik, appamu kan juga tampan. Punya ibu cantik tidak sehebat itu Baekhyun.. tidak usah sedih begitu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin seorang ibu yang datang mengambil rapormu? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa minta tolong pada ibuku untuk mewakili ibumu." Sehun kecil berbicara panjang lebar namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan. Baru saja Baekhyun akan berbicara, suara berat yang begitu familiar menarik perhatian Baekhyun hingga ia berbalik ke belakang, menemukan sang appa yang berdiri di sana lengkap dengan pakaian kantor yang ia pakai tadi pagi. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menurunkan kaki mungilnya ke lantai. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Sehun, "Aku pulang Sehun, annyeong!" Tangan mungilnya melambai pada Sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Begitu ia tepat di samping Chanyeol, tangan mungilnya pun mencari jemari panjang Chanyeol untuk ia genggam lalu mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini sayang?" Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun.

"Membosankan." Jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan ekspresi yang sejalan dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah anaknya yang baru menginjak umur sembilan tahun itu lalu tersenyum dengan makna yang berbeda dari senyum yang biasa ia berikan. "Ada masalah apa heumm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, namun bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Bukannya ia tak mau memberitahu appanya ada masalah apa dengannya, tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau masalah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Anak appa ini jadi terlihat makin menggemaskan." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan senyum lalu tertawa pelan setelahnya.

Baekhyun sangat suka kalau sang appa sudah mulai memanjakannya. Ia suka kapan pun Chanyeol menciumnya, ia suka bagaimana Chanyeol memeluknya hingga ia tertidur, ia suka semua. Jadi apa lagi yang kurang Park Baekhyun?

Baekhyun ada di gendongan Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di rumah. Chanyeol sudah tidak punya pekerjaan di kantor—atau lebih tepatnya ia menyerahkan sisa tugas yang ia miliki pada bawahannya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Ia suka mencium aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut hitam appanya. Terasa begitu menenangkan.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, membiarkan Baekhyun tetap dalam gendongannya. "Baek, ganti bajumu dulu.."

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Jika sudah begini, Chanyeol lah yang paling mengerti harus bagaimana mengambil sikap. Ia balas memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lalu mengelus punggung mungil anaknya yang masih tertutup seragam sekolah.

"Ada masalah apa di sekolah Baekhyun? Apa anak bernama Kris itu membuatmu ketakutan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan mungil Baekhyun di lehernya. Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan. Ia menatap jauh pada bola mata cokelat madu Baekhyun, "Anak appa ini jelek sekali kalau sedang cemberut.." goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kecil mendelik seketika.

Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Chanyeol dan saat appanya itu tertawa, ia melipat tangan di depan dada lalu membuang mukanya ke samping. "Apa anak appa sedang marah?"

Baekhyun hendak menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun tangan besar Chanyeol lebih cepat menangkap pinggang mungil Baekhyun dan kemudian menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aigo.. appa takut sekali kalau Baekhyun sudah marah. Jangan marah ya Baekhyun. Appa sayang Baekhyun." Chanyeol merengek dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

Hal itu selalu saja bisa meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol seolah-olah dialah orang dewasa yang berperan untuk menasehati anak kecil, "Karna appa sudah membuat Baekhyun marah, appa harus dihukum." Putus Baekhyun dengan nada yang sebenarnya terdengar menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Appa mau dihukum apa saja."

"Aku ingin mengendarai kuda ke kamarku."

"Baiklah, appa akan jadi kuda untuk Baekhyun." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya lantas dirinya sendiri turun ke lantai. Lutut dan telapak tangan ia tumpukan di lantai lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, "Ayo Baekhyun, kudanya sudah siap."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati naik ke punggung Chanyeol.

"Okay, kuda, jalan!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, mengisyaratkannya untuk mulai berjalan.

Dan Chanyeol merangkak dengan patuh, mengibaratkan bahwa dirinya sekarang ini benar-benar seekor kuda yang taat pada tuan kecilnya.

"Belok kiri!"

Baekhyun kecil terkikik saat appanya mengikuti perintahnya begitu saja. Padahal teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun selalu kesal jika dijadikan kuda lalu disuruh-suruh. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda. Dia hanya akan menuruti apa kata Baekhyun dan meminta maaf jika dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya.

"Okay stop."

Dan Chanyeol berhenti.

Baekhyun turun dari punggung Chanyeol lalu berdiri tepat di depan ayahnya yang masih dalam posisi semula.

"Karena appa sudah mengantar Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus memberikan appa hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Matanya mengerjap lucu kemudian ia tersenyum lebar mengingat hadiah apa yang palng disukai appanya. "Baiklah."

Chu~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir ayahnya dengan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Chanyeol terkikik melihat kepolosan putranya itu sementara Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Anak kecil itu mungkin berpikir apa yang lucu dari sebuah cuman.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan tubuh proporsional, berwajah cantik, dan senyum menenangkan. Ia adalah Kim Taeyeon, sekretaris Chanyeol sejak lima tahun belakangan.

Chanyeol seengaja memanggil sekretarisnya itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya berada di luar kepentingan urusan kantor.

Chanyeol sudah cukup lama mengetahui, bahwa Taeyeon menyukainya. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai wanita itu, hanya saja ia masih sangat mencintai almarhum istrinya, ibu kandung Baekhyun. Namun sekarang beda cerita.

Hatinya tertohok mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan teman sekolahnya yang bernama Sehun kemarin. Ia mendengar jelas bagaimana mereka membahas sosok ibu yang cantik untuk mengambil rapor mereka nanti. Dan sebagai ayah yang baik, Chanyeol tentu harus mendapatkan ibu yang cantik itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Duduklah."

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang semula ia tekuk menatap berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas, lalu ia menatap Taeyeon penuh arti.

"Anakku membutuhkan seorang ibu."

Taeyeon mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Jadilah ibu Baekhyun."

Ukuran mata sipit Taeyeon sedikit melebar, "N..Ne?"

"Jadilah istirku."

Taeyeon mengerjap tak percaya. Ia mempelajari raut wajah lelaki tampan yang berstatus bosnya tersebut lamat-lamat. Ia memang menyukai Chanyeol bahkan sejak awal ia bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya—bahkan sebelum istrinya meninggal—hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan diminta untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol.

Ia takut ini hanyalah mimpi yang membawanya melambung tinggi kemudian mengehempaskannya dengan tidak berperasaan ke dasar tanah, maka dari itu Taeyeon kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Taeyeon tersadar dengan alam pikirannya lalu menggeleng cepat. "A..Aku mau sajangnim." Ucapnya dengan wajah ditundukkan malu. Bagaimana pun dilihat, cara Chanyeol meminta Taeyeon menjadi istrinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang romantis, namun Taeyeon tetap harus bersyukur dan menerima karena akhirnya apa yang selalu ia impikan terbang ke alam nyata.

.

.

.

.

Sore hampir habis masanya saat Baekhyun tengah duduk kebosanan di depan televisi seorang diri. Ayahnya tak juga pulang dari kantor padahal sebentar lagi akan malam dan mereka belum membuat menu makan malam mereka.

Saat bel pintu berbunyi, secercah rasa bahagia memeluk erat relung hati Baekhyun karena ia menyakini yang melakukan itu adalah ayahnya.

Kaki kecilnya dibawa berlari kecil mendekati pintu disusul tangan mungilnya yang membuka pintu dengan semangat.

Di sana, ayahnya berdiri dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa, kecuali dengan siapa ayahnya datang.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada wanita dengan rok di atas lutut dan berperawakan pendek berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"Hai Baekhyun!"

"Kau siapa?"

"Baekhyun, jangan bertanya tidak sopan begitu. Ia Taeyeon, teman appa."

"Taeyeon?"

Chanyeol berdecak dengan raut berpura-pura kesal. "Jangan memanggil namanya begitu. Panggil dia ajumma."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya karena terus diprotes appanya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin memanggilku Taeyeon." Taeyeon mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Lihat. Dia saja tidak keberatan." Tuding Baekhyun ke arah appanya.

"Kau ini nakal sekali!" Chanyeol menepuk gemas bokong mungil putranya itu lalu mengangkatnya dalam sebuah gendongan. "Yang penting hari ini Taeyeon ajumma akan membuatkan kita makan malam enak." Bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Baekhyun lalu melirik Taeyeon dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun kecil berbinar mendengar sesuatu yang enak.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat. "Masakannya itu…" Chanyeol memajukan jempolnya, "..nomor satu di Korea."

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun kecil mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Manik hitamnya semakin berbinar-binar.

"Okay, Taeyeon ajumma Baekhyun sudah lapar. Ayo masakkan makanan enak untuk Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit diubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Dan itu sukses membuat Taeyeon merona malu. Selama lima tahun ia bekerja dengan Chanyeol, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi yang begitu dari Chanyeol.

Taeyeon meletakkan tas dan mantelnya di sofa lalu segera menuju dapur. Seperti permintaan Chanyeol tadi, ia pun mulai memilih bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

Ia mengerjakan bahan-bahan masakan itu sambil sesekali memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bermain di ruang keluarga. Sisi Chanyeol yang lain yang ia lihat hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia selalu menunjukkan senyuman dan selalu memeluk Baekhyun kapanpun ada kesempatan. Hal itu membuat hatinya hangat berharap ia juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama suatu hari nanti.

Malam itu acara makan malam bertiga mereka yang pertama kali terasa menyenangkan. Tidak ada suasana canggung yang melingkupi, hanya ada tawa dan senyuman.

Semuanya masih baik-baik saja karena yang Baekhyun tau, Taeyeon hanyalah teman appanya yang kebetulan berwajah cantik, pandai memasak, baik, dan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Setidaknya begitulah anggapan Baekhyun kecil sampai pada satu titik ia merasa ada yang semakin aneh dengan kehidupannya sejak ia bertemu Taeyeon.

Chanyeol tidak sesering dulu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sekarang ia lebih sering ditemani Taeyeon ketimbang ditemani Chanyeol. Menurut Taeyeon, Chanyeol punya sedikit kesibukan berlebih di kantor sehingga Taeyeon terpaksa menggantikan tugasnya menemani Baekhyun. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun kecil tidak akan mengerti. Ia hanya tau Chanyeol yang begini bukanlah Chanyeol appa kesayangannya. Yang ia tau, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol appa kesayangannya yang selalu memberikan waktu kapan pun Baekhyun mau, Chanyeol appa yang selalu melakukan semua hal yang Baekhyun mau, Chanyeol appa yang selalu membelikan semua yang Baekhyun mau.

Di pagi hari, Chanyeol masih mengurus Baekhyun seperti biasa. Ia juga masih mengantarnya ke sekolah. Namun untuk menjemput Baekhyun dari sekolah dan menemaninya hingga tertidur sudah tidak ia lakukan lagi. Semua itu digantikan oleh Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang kesepuluh, tiga hari sebelum hari penerimaan rapor. Baekhyun kecil duduk di kursi café bersama Taeyeon. Ya, hanya bersama Taeyeon tanpa ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak yakin apakah Chanyeol masih mengingat hari penting ini mengingat ayah raksasanya itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung secuil apa pun mengenai hari ulang tahun.

Baekhyun menopang dagu bosan. Ia mau menanyakan perihal Chanyeol lagi pada Taeyeon namun ia jadi malas karena menduga ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Appa masih ada pekerjaan di kantor."

Baekhyun menggerutu walaupun hampir semua waktu yang ada mereka gunakan untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang. Sampai hari larut pun, Chanyeol tak juga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai ia menutup mata dan terbangun keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa appamu yang sok tampan itu yang akan datang lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap tidak suka pada Kris. Wajah Kris memang menyeramkan dan banyak anak yang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, tapi semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya di mata Baekhyun kalau Kris sudah menyinggung-nyinggung soal appanya.

Terakhir kali mereka juga berkelahi karena masalah ini.

Baekhyun mendorong Kris ke kolam renang sekolah karena Kris mengatakan ayahnya tinggi seperti tower dan suaranya seperti raksasa.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak suka.

Kris tersenyum miring. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, anak sependek kau ini lebih cocok ditemani ibu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspersi yang semakin masam. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kris, karena percuma saja dia meladeninya. Keseharian Kris memang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari membuat orang lain menjadi kesal.

Baekhyun pindah ke barisan anak-anak seusianya yang lain, duduk di slaah satu kursi kosong menunggu Chanyeol datang.

Ya, setidaknya jika Chanyeol datang hari ini, Baekhyun cukup memberinya hukuman lalu memaafkan appanya itu karena melupakan hari ulang tahunnya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kecil menoleh ke belakang menyaksikan Taeyeon yang melambai ke arahnya.

Baiklah, itu Taeyeon, lalu di mana Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menatap berkeliling namun ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya itu. Taeyeon sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun belum juga menemukan Chanyeol.

"Appa di mana?"

"Appa ada pekerjaan di kantor."

Saat itu juga pundak Baekhyun melemas. Sampai untuk hari ini pun Chanyeol tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya?

"Tapi tenang saja. Appa sudah berjanji akan membawa Baekhyun ke taman bermain kalau nilainya bagus."

Baekhyun mengabaikan Taeyeon lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya sudah persis seperti orang ingin menangis dengan bibir berkedut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Memang benar, tahun ini Baekhyun didampingi sosok –seperti—ibu, namun entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun tidak mendapati sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang Baekhyun cari saat pertama kali ia sampai di rumah adalah kasurnya. Badan kecilnya ditelungkupkan dan wajahnya dilesakkan ke dalam bantal. Hari ini ia dipanggil sebagai juara dua kelas, tapi bukan ayahnya yang menemaninya maju ke atas panggung. Ia menolak ajakan Taeyeon ke kantor kerja Chanyeol dan memilih pulang hanya untuk menangis.

Mungkin Taeyeon sudah menyampaikan itu pada Chanyeol, karena sekarang Baekhyun bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dan terus terisak tertahan.

Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk, tapi sekali lagi, Park Baekhyun sudah tuli.

Kasurnya berderit menandakan seseorang yang naik ke atasnya tapi Baekhyun masih kukuh dengan posisinya yang tengkurap.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat appa memanggilmu?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang kemudian berbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari samping, "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan matanya yang memerah dan basah pada bola mata bulat Chanyeol yang terlihat berkilauan. Namun itu hanya sejenak karena setelahnya Baekhyun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana sendirian.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tak menyahut.

"Baekhyun! Appa memanggilmu! Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tubuh kecil Baekhyun lalu memutarnya agak kuat. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat appa memanggilmu? Apa appa pernah mengajarkan sikap tidak sopan begini?"

Baekhyun tetap diam. Namun kali ini ia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Anak nakal ini! Apa kau benar anak appa?!" suara Chanyeol meninggi namun tak membuat raut pandang tajam Baekhyun berkurang.

"Tentu saja tidak kan? Kalau aku benar anak appa pasti appa akan ingat ulang tahunku kan? Kalau aku anak appa pasti appa akan datang mengambilkan raporku kan? Tapi appa tidak melakukan itu semua. Appa tidak mau punya anak nakal sepertiku kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Pandangannya melembut setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Bukan begitu sayang. Appa melakukan semua itu untukmu. Dengar appa, bukankah kau sangat ingin punya ibu cantik?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Appa kira kau akan senang kalau Taeyeon yang mengambilkan rapormu? Bukankah kau ingin seorang ibu yang mendampingimu saat penerimaan rapor? Jadi anak bernama Kris itu tidak akan meledekmu lagi kan? Kau ingin ibu kan sayang?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku memang butuh ibu, tapi bukan ibu baru. Appa bodoh! Aku tidak butuh Taeyeon kalau jadinya appa tidak akan ada di sampingku lagi. Aku tidak butuh ibu baru appa!" tangis Baekhyun pecah. Ia menutup permukaan wajah dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. "Appa bodoh! Aku tidak butuh ibu baru! Appa bodoh! Aku hanya butuh appa hiks, appa bodoh!"

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan appa. Appa janji tidak akan menjadi appa yang bodoh lagi, maafkan appa." Chanyeol menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua mata Baekhyun lalu menyeka cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi gembilnya. "Aigo, anak appa ini semakin tampan saja walaupun sedang menangis. Selamat ulang tahun yang kesepuluh sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lama.

"Tapi ulang tahunku sudah lewat tiga hari yang lalu appa!"

"Iya appa tau. Kau boleh menghukum appa karena terlambat mengucapkannya. Dan juga hukum appa karena tidak datang pada penerimaan rapormu hari ini."

Baekhyun kecil mengusap sedikit sisa air matanya lalu mengangkat dagu dengan somong, "Baik. Hukuman karena terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, appa harus membuatkan kue ulang tahun lima tingkat." Baekhyun mengacungkan kelima jarinya dengan ekspresi lucu. "Karena appa tidak datang ke acara penerimaan rapor hari ini, appa tidak boleh memakai pakaian selama liburan sekolah nanti."

"MWO?!"

"Kan appa sendiri yang bilang mau dihukum."

"Tapi, itu sedikit berlebihan Baekhyun-ah.."

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan memaafkan appa!" Baekhyun melipat tangan di depam dada lalu buang muka pura-pura merajuk.

"Huuuuhh... Kau ini dasar! Baiklah, appa menyerah. Terserah kau saja. Appa tidak akan berpakaian selama liburan sekolah, puas kau anak nakal?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang menahan dongkol karena tak berdaya melawan anaknya sendiri.

"Satu lagi. Karena appa mengira aku membuuthkan ibu baru, appa juga harus dihukum. Appa tidak boleh berhubungan dengan yang namanya wanita lagi. Wanita manapun!"

Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya dengan mengulum bibir. Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan dan itu membuat Cahnayeol sadar untuk tidak pernah menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajah imut anaknya lagi.

"Ok. Tapi sebelumnya, appa harus menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas dulu. Ayo sini, mendekat kau anak nakal!"

"Apa? Tidak ma hmmmppttt..."

END

oke, ini end dgn tidak elitnya wkwkwkwk XD ini masih update lewat hp lho. Soalnya ffn masih gak bisa dibuka wlau dari mozila ataupun google chrome. Katanya sih ffn diblokir sama internet positif, kebetulan juga di rumah kita make wi-fi dari telkom, yagatau deh. Klo aku pake proxy, hide IP, atau apapun itu yg dipake untuk ngakses website yg terblokir, ya sama aja. Emang sih aku jadi bisa lagi buka ffn, tapi itu cuma buka untuk membaca aja, klo aku mau publish ttp aja gak bisa T.T ayo dong, yg punya pengalamannya tell me... Dan juga, jgn lupa review utk ff ini ya, hehehe...


End file.
